


I Won’t Say I’m In Love: Ishimondo Edition

by tigerlizii



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, another one yay, this one is old though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlizii/pseuds/tigerlizii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo doesn't want to admit he's falling for the SHSL Hall Monitor. His gang friends say otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Say I’m In Love: Ishimondo Edition

[Mondo]  
If there’s a prize for being stubborn  
I guess I’ve already won that  
no one is worth for romance  
that was the old me no more that’s that

[Gang members]  
Who’d'ya think you’re kiddin’  
He’s the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
We know, we can see right through you  
Boss, you can’t deny it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you’re thinking of

[M]  
No chance, no way  
I ain’t saying it, hell no

[Gm]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, come on

[M]  
It’s too cliche  
I won’t say I’m in love  
I’m used to having my heart broken  
It’s better to learn the hard way  
My head is screaming ‘Get a grip, Mondo’  
Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out  
Ohhhhh

[Gm]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you’re feeling  
Sorry, we ain’t buying  
Boss, we saw that spark in your eyes  
You love him admit it  
You are gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[M]  
No chance, no way  
I ain’t saying it, hell no

[Gm]  
Give up right now  
see that grin you’re in love

[M]  
like hell I am,  
I won’t say I’m in love

[Gm]  
You’re doin flips read our lips  
You’re in love

[M]  
You’re way off track  
I won’t say it  
Get off my back  
I ain’t saying it

[Gm]  
Boss, don’t be scared  
It’s O.K. you’re in love

[M]  
Ohhhhh  
I guess it’s true,  
I really am in love

**Author's Note:**

> Another parody song I did a year ago that I never got to publishing here until now. Not good but I hope you like it


End file.
